A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of spray cans, more specifically, an accessory that attaches onto a spray can, and which provides a sprayer accessory for use therewith.
A traditional spray can features a nozzle that when depressed from above, shall direct a spray of the contents of the can. Sometimes, it is necessary to need additional directional capabilities for use with a spray can. This is especially true, where the object to be painted is cylindrically shaped, like a pipe. In said situation, it may be desirable to direct the paint spray at multiple inward directions in order to spray the circumferential surface of said cylindrical object.
The device of the present application seeks to address the need associated with an accessory that attaches onto a can of spray paint, and which can direct multiple spray nozzles inwardly in order to effectively an efficiently paint a cylindrically shaped object.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a spray can spraying accessory that attaches onto an existing spray can, and which includes a plurality of spray nozzles that direct paint inwardly about a focal point in order to spray a cylindrical or round shaped object from all directions simultaneously; wherein the spray paint can spraying accessory includes a can nozzle that attaches onto the outlet tube of the spray can, and which is selectively engaged to operate the outlet tube thereby accessing the spray paint contained within; wherein the can nozzle is in fluid communication with a spray gun that includes a plurality of spray nozzles directed inwardly around said focal point, and which includes an opening to enable a cylindrical or round-shaped object to enter and exit.
The Marino patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,055) discloses a circular spraying device. However, the spraying device is not a device specifically adapted for use with a spray can, and which can selectively paint around a cylindrical or circular object.
The McSheehy patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,968) discloses a C-shaped fluid sprinkler. However, the C-shaped fluid sprinkler is not adapted to directed paint inwardly about a focal point, and in conjunction with a can of spray paint in order to paint a cylindrical or circular object.
The Fairfield et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,081) discloses a multi-directional aerosol dispenser. However, the dispenser is not directed to an assembly that directs paint inwardly about a focal point in order to paint a cylindrical or circular shaped object.
The Waggoner patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,485) discloses a spray apparatus. However, the apparatus does not include an assembly that directs a plurality of spray nozzles inwardly about a focal point in order to paint a cylindrical or circular shaped object, and which attaches to and selectively operates with a spray paint can.
The Krahn et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,859) discloses a quick disconnect for aerosol spray cans. However, the quick disconnect is not a spraying accessory for use with a spray paint can, and which directs spray nozzles inwardly about a focal point in order to paint around a cylinder or circular object.
The Pierce patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,322,347) discloses a hoop-shaped fluid dispenser. However, the hoop-shaped dispenser is not in fluid communication with a spray paint can, and does not include an opening to enable ingress and egress of a cylinder or circularly shaped object.
The Kirwan patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,455,104) discloses a paint dispensing device. However, the device is adapted to paint an inner surface of a golf cup, and not around an exterior surface.
The Whited, II patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,435) discloses an adjustable air brush for spray paint cans. However, the air brush does not include an assembly that directs spray paint inwardly about a focal point in order to paint an exterior surface of a cylinder or circular object.
The Forkner patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,773) discloses a pipe paint roller. However, the pipe paint roller is not in fluid communication with a can of spray paint, and also does not include an assembly of spray nozzles that direct paint inwardly about a focal point.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a spray can spraying accessory that attaches onto an existing spray can, and which includes a plurality of spray nozzles that direct paint inwardly about a focal point in order to spray a cylindrical or round shape object from all directions simultaneously; wherein the spray paint can spraying accessory includes a can nozzle that attaches onto the outlet tube of the spray can, and which is selectively engaged to operate the outlet tube thereby accessing the spray paint contained within; wherein the can nozzle is in fluid communication with a spray gun that includes a plurality of spray nozzles directed inwardly around said focal point, and which includes an opening to enable a cylindrical or round-shaped object to enter and exit. In this regard, the spray paint can spraying accessory departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.